


A Love Unforgotten

by R_Rolling



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred is Done, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with some plot, Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: Alfred sees how Bruce is running himself to the ground with all of his late nights as Batman getting no sleep, Alfred is officially done. Forcing Bruce to take a vacation to the Bahamas is not only good for Bruce but its good for Gotham. With Batman suddenly pulling a mysterious disappearance Joker has nothing to do...the Bahamas sure are looking good.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for putting up with my inconsistency in updating and my abandoning of my previous works. Ive hit a wall....

Chapter One

Alfred looked sadly down on the man he considered a son. The man was sitting at the kitchen table, slowly sipping away at some fresh brewed coffee after his sleepless night as Batman, vigilante hero of Gotham city. Alfred could no longer watch his son destroy himself the way he currently was. This was the tenth night in a row with less than an hours rest all together. Bruce Wayne had started to develop blue, almost black, circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, Alfred also knew that Bruce had lost ten pounds on his muscled frame, even though Bruce had tried to hide it. Alfred had made his mind long before this confrontation. 

"I will be packing my bags to leave tonight" Alfred spoke with such a lust lacking tone and with none of the usual respect he held, it made Bruce's neck hurt the way he snapped to attention. 

"What do you mean packing? Leaving? Where are you going Alfred?" Bruce asked, confusion highly evident in his voice. 

"I can no longer watch you, whom I consider a son, destroy yourself as you have been" Alfred said, moving from behind the kitchen counter. "It has been three long years of you neglecting yourself and me not able to do anything, but I have had enough. I can no longer live with the pain of watching you do this. I grow to old, old enough however, that I looked into a lovely retirement home in California, they have a bed waiting for me"

"Alfred no! What would I do without you?" 

"That, my son, is the same question I have been asking myself for the last three years. If you don't slow down and take a moment to live, you will send yourself into an early grave. Parents should not out live their children" Alfred spoke, his tone almost wavering when he saw Bruce's eyes begin to fill 

"Ill do anything...just please don't leave me, you're all I have" Bruce pleaded 

"I have...done something you may not approve of, but it is the only way I will stay" 

"Anything, Alfred, literally anything" 

"I have booked you the Beachfront Suite at the One and Only resort in the Bahamas. Nassau specfically." 

"You want me to go....on vacation?" 

"Yes...I want you to take at the very least a full month off of being anything but Bruce and go get some rest" 

"A whole month?" Bruce asked, shock coloring his voice. A full month away from Gotham...away from prying eyes? He hadn't had anything like that in....literally years. 

"Yes all of August, all thirty one days...at the very least, if you wish to stay a little longer I will of course be perfectly fine with that" 

"Alright Alfred. When do I leave?" 


	2. 2

Bruce stared at the four bags he had packed for his trip, shorts and shirts, shoes, stuff for swimming. He was unsure if he needed anything else as he crammed his toiletries into his carry on. He eventually came to realize that Alfred was right, he was destroying himself. He dedicated himself to saving his city and being the one thing he though Gotham needed, but in the meantime he had forgotten how to take care of himself and how to live his life without the weight of Batman hanging off of him. 

"Bruce are you ready to leave? You're flight is in an hour" Alfred called, making his way into Bruce's bedroom. After their first day when Alfred demanded him to go on vacation they had dropped all pretenses and treated each other as the family they truly were. 

"Yes, I believe I have everything" 

"Shirts? Underwear, socks, pants, shorts, toiletries, something to swim in, shoes, cell phone?" 

"Yes to all"

"Well then, I believe if you have need for anything else you may buy it at the resort. There is a mall not too far and several other high end store if the need arises" 

"Yes, I looked into the resort, a very nice suite thank you" 

"You are welcome. Now how about we get you on your flight in time?"

~~ ~~

* * *

 

Bruce stretched in his resort room, having finally landed in Nassau and retiring to his room at the five star resort. It was a lovely view at the resort, with a private terrace that led straight out to the ocean. The Californian king bed looked lovely and he was ready to fall into it when his phone rang. 

"Hello" 

"Made it to the resort alright Bruce" Alfred asked from the other end.

"Yes, Alfred this room is amazing, I have a private terrace leading to the ocean and a private section of th beach all to myself...and there is a full bar" Bruce added with a little laugh. 

"I imagine you to be very happy about that. Well I did want to check in quickly...I may have a date tonight" 

"Seriously!" Bruce smiled...well it was about time Alfred found someone

"Yes, A lovely young lady named Penny offered to take me to coffee" 

"Well you enjoy yourself Alfred, Ill call in later to hear all about it alright" 

"Of course Bruce, you must be tired"

"Have fun Alfred. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Bruce hung up, tossing his phone onto the table. 

"Goodnight indeed" he muttered to himself before shoving his shoes off, and falling into the bed. Falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit his pillow. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile Back in Gotham...

"GOD DAMNIT" The Joker screeched, as for the third time in a row he had narrowly escaped arrest without Batman showing up. 

"Puddin...I don't think B-man is here anymore" Harley Quinn simpered, feeling sorry for the Joker, who lived just to anger Batman. 

"I don't know what's wrong. I blew up a bank, I robbed a nursing home, and even held a bunch of children hostage. The bat signal has been in the sky non-stop for three nights and that great big jerk didnt even show up" Joker ripped at his hair, he was starting to feel stir crazy. 

"Puddin maybe its time for you to take a little break. We did just get all of that money from the bank. Maybe you should take a vacation!" Harley giggled, feeling as if this was the most ingenious idea she had ever come up with. "Who knows. Maybe B-man is doing the same thing?" 

"A vacation huh....Harley you might just have a half way decent idea" The Joker laughed, already plotting. 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is enjoying himself during his first week in the Bahamas, he then meets the mysterious Jack Napier.

Bruce woke with a long stretch. It was his sixth day in the Bahamas, and all he seemed to be doing was catching up on his missed sleep. He had not ventured out of his hotel room since he had arrived. Although it seemed like a perfect day to continue sleeping, he decided that maybe it was time to venture out and see what he was missing. Getting dressed in a simple white silk button down, and some nice pressed black slacks with polished oxfords, Bruce made his way down into the Resturant of the resort looking forward to a nice breakfast. 

Unfortunately the place was packed, Bruce couldn't find a single open table. 

"I am sorry sir, Friday mornings are our busiest, it is an hour long wait currently for another table" the Hoestess said to him, giving him doe eyes and cleavage shots as she pressed her arms together making her breasts look bigger. 

"Not a problem at all, I did hear there was a cabana as well? Do they serve breakfast?" 

"Why yes they do, It's a part of our bar if you head there and take a left there is a little area sectioned off from the bar" 

"Thank you very much" Bruce left without giving the woman a second glance. 

"That boy has to be gay" she muttered to herself, adjusting her bar "There is no way he wouldn't have given these a second look" 

* * *

 

Bruce found the little cabana next to the bar and ordered himself a three cheese mushroom and spinach omelet and a mimosa. The cabana was a cozy little place, with big couches and bean bag chairs instead of normal seating. He found himself a black love seat and settled in with his steaming omelet. 

Bruce was really beginning to enjoy himself, he however was so invested in his food that he didnt realize that the place had quickly become full, people were tired of waiting at the restaurant and had come down to the little cabana. 

"Excuse me" A soft male voice interrupted him "it looks like the only open seat is by you, do you mind if I join?" Bruce quickly swallowed the bite he had and looked up, only to see the most handsome man he'd ever seen. 

The man was thin and tall, about as tall as Bruce himself. With sandy blonde hair that fell down into his emerald green eyes, he had a few deep looking scars on his face, but Bruce didn't mind that. The man was giving him a little half smile, showing peaks of percent teeth, he was wearing a long sleeve purple sweater that was so big on him that it started to hang off his right shoulder, showing brown freckles covering his whole deltoid. He also wore soft looking green slacks, and absolutely no shoes with long toes and perfect toe nails. 

"Um...yes of course" Bruce scooted over leaving room for the thin man to fold himself down onto the couch, immediately pulling his feet up underneath him. "I...I'm Bruce" 

"My name is Jack, its nice to meet you Bruce"

"You as well" Bruce smiled at him, Jack smiled back, eyes going to the mans lips. 

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, what did you get for breakfast?" Jack asked, pulling his own bowl of food into his lap and placing his drink on the ground next to Bruce's.

"A mushroom and spinach omelet, its delicious, what did you get?" Bruce asked, peering into the other mans bowl 

"Just some oatmeal, its got apples and cinnamon" Both men fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying their breakfasts. 

Bruce kept sneaking glances at Jack, feeling silly each time he did so, but unable to keep his eyes off the handsome man. Bruce knew a long time ago that he was gay, women just didnt hold his interest the same way as a nice looking man did. However, Bruce Wayne the CEO and owner of Wayne enterprises was a total playboy and had a new woman on his arm every night, so Bruce was never allowed to truly be himself. The only person who knew his preferences was of course, Alfred. 

* * *

 

While Bruce was sneaking glances at Jack, the Jokers mind was going a mile a minutes. What in the world was Bruce Wayne doing in the Bahamas? In all of his time in Gotham the man had never once taken a vacation. Jack looked over a Bruce, catching him staring making Bruce heat up and look away. Was he...was he giving him side looks? Jack felt like he was going even crazier than he already was. Harley had made him take a vacation, and now here he was on a couch in the Bahamas getting sneaking side looks from Bruce Wayne over breakfast. Not for the first time Jack asked himself what in the world was going on. Jack gave Bruce a little look over, Jack was never the one to deny a lovely looking man, but he was worried....his tendency to fall in love too quickly would probably happen. He was in love with Batman, it was undeniable, just as he was in love with Harley and Poison Ivy, and Two Face....Why of why did he have to fall in love so easy. Every rejection hurt...one after another, after another. He had a wild night with two face before the man had been caught and permanently locked inside of Arkham. Poison Ivy was to into her plants to love anyone else, Harley loved him like a brother, and Batman...of course hated his guts. 

"....Jack, if I made you uncomfortable I apologize" Jack was ripped out of this thoughts by Bruce, sounding like a kicked puppy. 

"I'm sorry Bruce, I was lost in my thoughts, would you mind repeating yourself?" 

"Oh...um I was just wondering, if you maybe wanted to...go for a walk on the beach with me...if not its totally okay!" Bruce was more red than a damn lobster, and it made Jack smile

"I would love to go for a walk with you" 


	5. Thank You

I want to thank each and every reader for all the comments you have left asking me to continue and asking if you can spin off my story. I unfortunately cannot say that I will be able to continue these fics. However I have not given up....but trying to force myself to write on older stuff is super difficult for me. I write super fast and then go back to edit it, but if I don’t get that spark that gets me going then it’s really difficult to sit and write when I have so many other ideas spinning around in my head. However, that being said my inbox is broken so to say. I have gotten multiple requests about adopting my work and I cannot, and have not been able to reply to anyone for a long time. It just never works so if anyone has any questions or adoption requests please feel free to email me at cheetahposition@yahoo.com I get a lot of junk mail though so please tag it as A03 in the subject line. 

I am also working on new stuff. When I started my fics I was only into Harry Potter and I wasn’t even reading other genres let alone writing about anything else. And as some can tell from my 1300 count bookmark list I have definitely broadened my horizons, I have multiple other works ranging from Harry Potter to Sherlock, from Avengers/Marvel to Supernatural. I have so much stuff going on, but they still only live in ink on paper and I hope to change that soon. So please be looking for my new stuff coming #soon. 

This is mainly just a thank you. So THANKYOU for sticking with me and wishing I return.   
Love - Reba.


End file.
